


伊甸之外

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: *现实向，勿上升—哥哥，你要什么？—我要你爱我。





	伊甸之外

**Author's Note:**

> *现实向，勿上升
> 
> —哥哥，你要什么？
> 
> —我要你爱我。

—哥哥，你要什么？

—我要你爱我。

朱一龙在赶往酒店的路上接到了白宇的电话，手机在兜里振动，带得半边身体都开始痒痒。他看着屏幕上的名字，勾了勾嘴唇，想笑，又因为太冷没笑出来，手指笨拙地戳了几下，将电话挂断了。

他将手机揣好，步子迈得更大。地上湿漉漉的，踩上去有津津水声，又脆又快，接连不断地灌进耳朵，显出他的急促来。天下着绵密的细雨，卫衣的帽子兜在他头上，下面还压着顶鸭舌帽，帽檐下是巨大的黑口罩，一张脸只剩双眼睛。他往四周看了一圈，一切都雾蒙蒙的，隔着口罩都能吸进沉甸甸的水汽。

这地方没有狗仔，也不会有私生，别说他们，连朱一龙自己过来都要绕得不知东南西北，有时候他怀疑这家酒店根本不用赚钱，又或者干脆就是白宇投资的，专门留给他们约会用。

也有可能是，他太长时间没接戏，媒体有了新宠。娱记盯了他这么多年，好像终于懂得了不在他身上浪费时间，与其挖空心思去蹲爆点新闻，还不如捕风捉影随口编排几段他的绯闻，被骂也比扑个空强。

但最近好像又有了紧盯着他不放的趋势，去年拍的电影正在宣传期，他不得不频频跟着露脸，陌生的镁光灯闪得他睁不开眼，面对记者时竟然会有不知所措的茫然，状态一下就倒退回他刚火的那段时间，不过蒙混过关的技能倒是依旧运用得炉火纯青。

“在感情方面有什么进展吗？”

“昂，现在状态就挺好的。”

白宇说他惯会用直球来应付记者弯弯绕的问题，而如果不幸记者打了直球，那他的回答就是顾左右而言他，简直能打出一整套太极。他面对镜头基本不撒谎，实话说一半藏一半，不能算作假。

就像他说“现在的状态挺好的”，粉丝默认单身，而他默认的是和白宇不知道该怎么形容的关系。

电话又一次响起，朱一龙仍然没有接，他透过帽檐下遮挡下的狭窄视线看了眼酒店——伊甸园——一看就不是正经名字。

又意外的很适合，他和白宇只有在这里才能坦诚相对，各种意义上的坦诚，从身到心。

白宇开门时衣冠很不整，赤裸着上半身，一伸手就将朱一龙的腰捞了过去，顺势将人抵在墙上，一手关了门。

“迟到，还不接我电话。”白宇低着头看那双笼罩在阴影里的眼睛，朱一龙则是一言不发地环住他的腰，身上微凉潮湿的水汽积蓄在棉质卫衣里，毫无阻碍地传到他身上，在温暖的房间里，他像是迎来了一个跨越四季的拥抱。

独自等待许久的怨气顿时烟消云散，再也问不出任何问题，白宇用力地搂了朱一龙一下，手臂上的肌肉紧了又松，半晌，他把人推出去，顺手掀掉了头上两层帽子，柔软的刘海支棱在脑袋上，他拍了拍，又动手揉得更乱，“去洗澡。”

朱一龙两手捏着卫衣下摆，闻言看了他一眼，眼角带着揶揄的笑：“你能不能矜持点？”

白宇愣了一下，旋即贴身而上，两手伸进卫衣里，在朱一龙腰上抓了两把，低声道：“或者就这样，你感冒我也不管，你说呢？”

朱一龙笑着和白宇对视，两道呼吸轻柔地缠在一起，时间瞬间就慢了下来，每一次眨眼都变得无比漫长。白宇垂下眼，手慢慢往上移，衣物之下的皮肉是紧致又温凉的，他有意在朱一龙胸口摩挲，手指剐蹭了几下乳头，“龙哥，我硬了。”

朱一龙颤了颤，下意识按住白宇作乱的手，“先洗澡。”

白宇看着他笑了一下，朱一龙趁机脱身进了浴室，白宇吹了声口哨，扬声补了一句：“要好好洗啊，我待会儿检查。”

“你……”浴室门内传来朱一龙又无奈又想笑的声音，“你别说话了。”

白宇对着门笑了一会儿，转身在沙发上坐下，窗帘紧闭，屋内灯光昏黄，无法分辨是什么时间，可他又计算得很清楚，今天是2月14日，他和朱一龙在伊甸园过的第五个情人节。

日子一天一天过得很具体，可时间到底是个抽象得无法计算的概念，多长算长，多久算久，这些没法解释。现在回忆起来，他还记得五年前在剧组第一眼见朱一龙的样子，他们彼此把手伸出去，没想过有一天他们之间会变成这个样子。

拥抱，接吻，做爱，他们亲密得像对情人一样，这一切都让五年时光变得不可逆反，无法更改，可他们又没人说过爱，没人做出过承诺，聚光灯下遇见，彼此磊落得好像真的只是朋友。

这段关系迟迟没有注脚，不知道是不是有意无意地留给彼此的退路，仿佛只要没有定论，就可以随时退回安全区，如果有一天他们断了联系，也不至于刻骨铭心地去感伤和怨怼。这感觉有点像在飘渺的水面上共乘一只小舟，有一天船到岸了，或者倾覆了，彼此作伴的日子就永远地留在了一汪水面之上，谁也不能带走。

最开始白宇从来不去思考这种问题，和朱一龙认识的时候他们都三十左右的，不再是动辄就要海誓山盟的年纪，遑论他们情况特殊，有些深情的话说出来更像是给日后留下可笑的把柄。

他想起在镇魂剧组那些燥热的日子里，他和朱一龙在人群笑闹中去看彼此的眼睛，很容易就能想到关于心动和深情之类的词，他知道那是动情，但不知道是不是爱情。

下戏之后他们在无人知晓的地方偷偷接吻，朱一龙睁着一双水润的眼睛看他，那双眼里好像藏着好多情绪，可有时候又纯真炽烈得不像成年人，他总会在那样的眼神里重回少年时代，可最终还是什么都没说出来。

爱那么简单，又那么难。

白宇捏了捏手指，这些悬而未决的事情让他极度焦躁，内心陷入某种巨大的渴望和慌乱之中，有点像刚戒烟的人，他站起来走到浴室门前，额头抵着亮着灯光的门，听着里面的哗哗水声，朱一龙的存在抚慰了他，又在某种程度上让他陷入另一种躁动。

他思考了几秒，三两下脱掉身上松垮的裤子，推门进去了。

而且朱一龙果然不会锁门，果然。

朱一龙还没反应过来有个入侵者，白宇就已经站在了花洒之下，赤裸的身体贴上他的，有一种无言的色情意味，他往后退一步，白宇就往前逼近一步。

“怎么了？”透过水雾能看见白宇的表情沉沉，眼神幽暗得仿佛连光都可以吞没，朱一龙轻轻抚了一下他淋湿的刘海，最后在他嘴角按了一下，“你想说什么？”

白宇的手指朱一龙耳畔滑过，顺着下颌线往下，轻轻抬了一下他的下巴，“你怎么不问我想做什么？”

朱一龙轻轻笑了一声，没说话，乖巧地抬起头和白宇接吻，温热的水打在脸上，他像是置身深海，耳边的喧嚣慢慢远离，一种朦胧的寂静包裹着他，听不见，看不见，只有感觉，白宇吻他的感觉格外清晰。他们这样吻过无数次，每一次的感觉都那么鲜明，他伸手抓住白宇的胳膊，紧紧地，又留恋又害怕，害怕这么美妙的感觉会变成最后一次。

他很少这么不坚定，可是面对未来，面对白宇，他觉得自己像走在钢索之上，他空有一腔一往无前的勇气，脚下的路却摇摇晃晃，不知何时就可以轻而易举地将他刮进万丈深渊。

白宇摸索着握住他的手，十指相扣的姿势，另一只手顺着他的背往下滑。

“不怕。”像是感应到了什么，他在唇齿相贴的距离里低声喃喃：“哥哥，不怕。”

于是朱一龙的心又短暂地安定下来，他想，白宇总会这样握住他，就算他掉下去，白宇也会握住他。

至少此时此刻，他们亲密又安全。

身体给出的反应迅速而直接，白宇牵着他的手握住自己的时候，他才意识到自己已经硬成这个样子了，他往后靠在墙上，白宇一边热烈地吻他，一边将两人的性器握在一起抚弄。他的动作又激烈又用力，朱一龙被刺激得哼哼起来，腰肢随着白宇手上的动作起伏，猛然窜起的快感让他双腿发软，他伸手抱住白宇的肩膀，鼻音一声声地落下，潮湿温热的空气都变得黏腻起来。

一开始他并不会出声，白宇第一次帮他弄的时候，他只会死死咬着牙，白宇看出他的隐忍，用尽各种花样刺激他，贴着他的耳朵说叫出来啊哥哥，你叫出来。他抵不住那些折磨，终于学会了用声音表达自己的感受。

可这样的声音还是羞耻，朱一龙耳朵红了大半，死死贴着白宇的脖子，有些激动地抓着白宇的背，两人性器在狭窄的掌心中相抵，带起激烈的摩擦，只是一个粗鲁的手活，朱一龙却觉得自己快要死在白宇手里。

他开始回忆是不是太久没和白宇做过，以至于一点点刺激就让他变成饥渴已久的荡妇，恨不得立刻大声叫出来。可距离上一次做爱似乎才过去一周，所以事实上他就是想要而已，关于白宇的一切，温度，力道，嘴唇，拥抱，还有此刻正和贴在一起的东西，像个狂热的瘾君子。

不知道是不是从未做过什么离经叛道的事，朱一龙有时候甚至会被自己吓到，他体内积蓄的热情有两部分，一部分循序渐进地，在这些年全部给了演戏，另一部分在遇到白宇之前一直无动于衷，之后就像濒临喷发的火山，不知道什么时候就会闯出荒唐的祸事来。

有很多次，他都想不管不顾地对白宇说我爱你，把两个人的关系拉进万劫不复的地步，他不需要退路，可他能隐隐看出白宇的顾虑和逃避，于是他又无数次从白宇深沉的目光中清醒过来，挡住那个头脑发热任性的自己。

可是有些东西一直存在，比如不被看好的艰涩的未来，比如他们从未说破，飘荡又热烈的感情。

“小白……小白……”他声音发颤，死死地贴在白宇身上，一条腿勾住白宇的小腿，整个人不受控制地抖着，白宇绷紧了肌肉，一手用力掐着朱一龙的腰，一手快速动了几下，又迅速将自己抽离出来。

“转过去。”他一掌拍在朱一龙屁股上，强硬地命令道，待朱一龙转身，他立刻将人掐着腰按在墙上，硬挺的阴茎在紧绷的臀肉上蹭了几下，“让我进去。”

“什么？”朱一龙有些惊愕，回头看了一眼白宇，瞬间从对方暗沉的眼神里读懂了这句话的意思，他咬了咬嘴唇，还是妥协地将手伸向了背后。

这具身体，白宇远比他自己更熟悉，自己扩张这种事做得少，以至于手上的动作是生涩又羞怯的，可白宇要求，他就说不出什么拒绝的话，更何况，或许心里也隐隐期待着，在白宇面前他尽量不遮掩自己，他喜欢看到白宇为他眼睛一亮的样子。

手指上蘸了一点沐浴露，因此进入得还算顺畅，后穴的肌肉绞紧带来巨大的阻力，可只要伸进一个指节，那阵阻力就变了，肌肉收缩间仿佛将手指吃得更深入，不知道白宇进来的时候自己的反应是不是也是这样饥渴。

朱一龙脸上烧红，他一手撑着墙，不敢低头也不敢回头，无论怎样都会看见自己的身体因为主人的玩弄而浮上一层潮红，像发情的兔子。一根手指在体内敷衍地抽插了几下，便迫不及待地想探进第二根，这过程无疑是种凌迟，他想要快点结束，想白宇快点接手这羞人的工作。

“慢一点。”白宇旁观者似地发表意见，胯骨贴着朱一龙撅起的臀部，挺翘的阴茎在涨红的穴口蹭着，他们浑身都水淋淋的，朱一龙身上亮晶晶地泛着光，手抚上去，像握着一尾滑不溜秋的鱼，那些肌肉紧致又滑腻，白宇喜欢这样的触感，感觉自己能在这具身体上失去所有理智。

他的手往上摸到朱一龙胸口，这里是他的最爱，可能是源自男人对胸脯的天然渴望，朱一龙健身的效果在胸肌上很显著，手掌覆上去，微隆的弧度可以填满掌心，又跟女人纯粹的柔软不一样，柔韧得恰到好处。

朱一龙反应很大，白宇的手指刚捏上小小的乳头，他就瑟缩地颤了一下，鼻息不稳地哼了一声。这很奇妙，白宇自己对胸部的触碰就不会这么敏感，很多次他都衔着朱一龙的乳头，吸得朱一龙满脸潮红地抱住他的脑袋，嘴里发出欲泣的喘息。

白宇对胸部的过分关注让朱一龙产生一种性别转换的倒错感，他感到自己某种时刻被当成了女人，心里有些抗拒，可又臣服于身体上的快感，这种矛盾的感觉让他更加敏感，以至于有时候白宇的目光直视往他胸口扫一眼，他都觉得乳头上一阵酥痒，更别说像现在这样又揉又搓。两根手指又往更深处送了送，将柔软的肉穴扩张开，朱一龙回头看着白宇，几乎求饶地说：“别弄了，你直接进来，不会痛。”

他说不会痛，白宇先是一愣，然后倾身往前捏住朱一龙的下巴，探进一根手指在温软的肉穴里搅动，“是吗，那你不要哭。”

朱一龙茫然地看着他，这才意识到自己眼眶酸涩发烫，大概是真的哭了。这莫名的眼泪让他有些惊慌，欲望不知道连通了什么情绪，由内而外地煎熬他。朱一龙意识到自己的眼泪并没有停止，于是连忙垂下头，在白宇的手里蹭了一下，将后穴的手指抽出来，腰往下塌了一点，轻声催促：“小白，快点。”

这点眼泪让白宇想到他们的第一次，朱一龙扣着他的手，小声叫着白宇，他抬眼看过去，就是这样一双泪盈盈的眼睛，仿佛藏着万种深情和千言万语，他想问，又觉得心里沉重得张不开口，朱一龙也就没有说，只是那样沉静地看着他，好半天才轻声说，痛，我痛。

那样柔软又悄然的语气，仿佛风一吹就散，变成一句意有所指的撒娇，一直藏在白宇的心里，他不敢忘记，又怕轻易想起。

“哥哥。”白宇将自己撞进朱一龙的体内，哑着嗓子问，“你哪里痛？”

这句话中间隔着五年的时差，当年的朱一龙没能听见，现在的朱一龙没能听懂，他咬着嘴唇忍受着不适感，轻轻摇头，说：“不痛啊，一点都不痛。”

白宇闭上眼，亲吻朱一龙的脊背，一切都很熟悉，朱一龙体内炽热的温度，包裹着他，紧咬着他，他冲撞进软穴的最深处，朱一龙呜咽一声，立刻挺起身子，连这份敏感也那么熟悉。

花洒已经关了，浴室里的水雾却迟迟没散，烟雾缭绕间一切都显得有些失真，倒真有点像上帝创造出来的伊甸园。只可惜亚当和夏娃已经吃下禁果，没人再能坦坦荡荡问心无愧。

破碎的呻吟一直从嗓子里溢出来，朱一龙勉力撑着墙壁，身体每一寸都绷得很紧，快感凌厉地攻击着他全身的筋骨，远远超出了可以承受的范围，他想要将自己蜷缩起来躲避，白宇却托着他的小腹，死死地将他禁锢着。

他没法逃掉，白宇很用力，每一下都钉在敏感点上，快感密不透风地将他包裹住，让他窒息得快要溺亡，身后的触感那么清晰，他都能想象出性器是如何劈开层层软肉阻隔抵进最深处，又是如何沾着淋漓液体抽离，那场景肯定淫靡又荒诞，却让他不受控制地颤了一下，随着白宇的插入发出一声啜泣。

这种羞耻的想象总能戳中他最脆弱的那根神经，最后的底线轻而易举地被击垮，他发出的声音越来越大，越来越放荡，好像只有叫出来，才不会被过分的快感逼得无路可退一样。

白宇喜欢朱一龙的声音，从隐忍压抑的低吟到控制不住的喊叫，都让他恨不得能再狠一点，他想看朱一龙更加不受控制的模样。两人的交合处一片狼藉，粘腻的体液混合着沐浴液渗得到处都是，朱一龙白嫩的屁股已经被撞出一片糜红，那两条腿不停地打弯，俨然已经站不住。

白宇捞着他，一手握住他湿漉漉的性器，朱一龙瞬间浑身一颤，极低极低地闷哼一声，白宇感受手上一阵粘腻，大概是真的到了极限，被他轻轻一碰就射了。

他让朱一龙转过身来，架起他一条腿，从正面重新进入，朱一龙无紧紧地攀着他，这姿势又羞耻又没有安全感，他觉得自己像一只动物，轻而易举就被欲望控制。

射过之后任何一点刺激都不堪承受，可白宇一点不在意似的，顶得他发不出一点声音。朱一龙徒劳地拍打着白宇的背想让他停下，可白宇只是进得更深。

“小白……白宇！”朱一龙难受极了，他不停地挣扎，却又被白宇摁住，仿佛要被揉碎在白宇怀里。这是白宇习惯的拥抱方式，长长的胳膊箍住他，再收紧到两人之间没有一点缝隙，好像连骨肉都可以融为一体。

朱一龙逃不开，只能被动承受凶猛的撞击，他感到恐怖，因为后穴一直处在高潮的快感之中，像有人打开了闸门，却没有教他如何关上。白宇的喘息声响在耳畔，那么痴迷，那么热烈，朱一龙有些恍惚，仿佛白宇正在同他讲话，讲的是那些他们之间从未宣之于口的一切。

后穴里淅淅沥沥地溢出液体，自动回应着白宇的操干，朱一龙的声音不受控地越发高亢，白宇的喘息一声重过一声，快感不断堆砌，终于到达某个临界点。

朱一龙浑身的力气都消失在这次高潮里，后穴收缩几下，吐出白宇射进去的浓稠精液，不是很舒服，顺着腿根往下淌，痒痒的，可他靠着墙，伸手去擦一下的力气都攒不出来。

白宇埋头在朱一龙颈窝里，一句话也没有说，朱一龙轻轻抱住他，似乎感觉到脖子里一阵湿热。

他知道白宇有话没说，他也没说，五年了，每年的今天他们都欠对方一句情人节快乐。

有些话不必说，或者不敢说。

“哥哥……”白宇突然抬起头，低低地唤着他，像有话要说，那声音里含着无法参透的情绪，那么沉重，那么不堪重负。

朱一龙望着他，默然地等待着。

终于，白宇开口，却是一个问句：“哥哥，你要什么？”

朱一龙被那双眼盯得神思恍惚，几乎脱口而出：“我要你爱我。”

话一出口，他蓦地惊醒过来，在白宇反应过来之前凑上去，笑了笑，改口道：“要你一个吻吧。”

吻离爱那么近，一线之隔，可又很狡猾，轻而易举就跑去了情欲那头。

可他敢要的只有吻而已。

白宇默然不语，低下头轻轻吻住他。

那天分别之后他们一起忙了起来，朱一龙脚不沾地地为新电影跑宣传，白宇进了剧组，一天也发不了几条消息，亲密无间的距离一下拉远了，他们变成彼此世界里遥遥飞舞的风筝，拉着手中的一截线头，却不知道那头的风筝是否还愿意回来。

伊甸园仿佛真的成了一块与世隔绝的圣地，一旦出来就连那一点欲语还休都消失不见。

助理偷偷摸摸问朱一龙最近是不是跟白宇吵架了，朱一龙抬头笑了一下，什么都不说。寥寥可数的几个知情人觉得他们是情侣，是可以彼此置气的情侣，然而实际上他们连质问彼此一句为什么这么久没消息的立场都没有。

就是那么奇怪，不知道在坚持什么，也不知道在害怕什么，就好像镁光灯是一个怪物，吞噬了他们所有的勇气。

助理见问不出什么，只好长长地叹一口气，然后又叮嘱，哥，过两天你生日，记得发微博啊。

朱一龙应下，心里想的确实，已经这么久了，从二月份到四月份，已经这么久没见过白宇了。

这两个月同过去的五年比起来短得不值一提，可朱一龙隐隐害怕，他三十五岁了，不知道下一个五年是不是还能像这样跟白宇耗在一起。人总会累，那些虚无渺茫的东西无法抓紧手里，说不定哪一天就彻底消失了，而他不再年轻，或许已经丧失了再义无反顾爱一个人的精力。

如果他的终点不是白宇，那也不会有别人。

生日当天朱一龙录了个小视频，算是给粉丝的福利，他太久没发过这类微博，甫一发出粉丝就疯了一样，点赞评论转载。

视频里朱一龙没拿任何乐器，就是安安静静地唱着一不知名的首歌。歌词有一句是“我要你爱我”，他唱得认真，像是真的在对谁说什么。朱一龙反复录了几次，每次到这一句他都觉得如鲠在喉唱不下去，好容易录成功一版发了出去，助理第一时间发过来微信：哥，你这是哭了啊？

朱一龙又点开视频反复看，发现自己眼眶红得很明显，心里一惊，又点开评论区，发现没什么人在意这点小细节，粉丝都在为歌词哭天喊地，问哥哥是不是有心上人了。

他松了口气，飞快滑动评论一条条看过，大多是一些无意义的尖叫，突然翻到一条不像复制粘贴的长一点的评论，手指顿了一下。

这条回复眨眼得很，他几乎以为是自己的错觉。

—隔壁by也发博了，而且内容……太恐怖了谁来滋醒我！

一瞬间他觉得头晕目眩，这种CP粉言论这些年已经少见了，基本都是捕风捉影，可这一次他又愿意相信是真的。手指熟练地点进白宇的主页，发现那个人果然更新了动态。

白宇发了一张比心的图，配文是：哎，好。

模棱两可的意有所指，朱一龙却瞬间明白了是什么意思。

这是个肯定又清晰的回答。

—我要你爱我。

—哎，好。

白宇的电话紧接着打进来，带着笑意的低沉声音熨帖着他的耳朵：“哥哥，你要什么？”

朱一龙没忍住笑，也没忍住眼泪，“我要你爱我。”

白宇的声音好近好近，仿佛就住在他心里：“哎，好。”

只有爱，是伊甸之外的真实。

end


End file.
